1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for packaging a liquid crystal panel, and more particularly, to a method of mounting a liquid crystal panel onto a window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The final step of packaging a conventional liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panel or a liquid crystal display panel typically involves placing a window frame and a windowpane on the panel to prevent the attachment of dust to the surface of a dust cover, thereby negatively affecting the quality of the images.
Please refer to FIG. 1 through FIG. 4. FIG. 1 through FIG. 4 are cross-sectional diagrams showing the method of disposing of the window frame and windowpane on a liquid crystal panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal panel 10 is fixed on a carrier substrate 12, in which the surface of the liquid crystal panel 10 includes a dust cover 14 disposed thereon. First, a window frame 20 is fixed on a gasket 16 that surrounds the liquid crystal panel 10. The window frame 20 comprises a central opening 22 corresponding to the light sensitive region of the liquid crystal panel 10 and the inner flange of the window frame 20 provides a supporting platform 24 and a positioning side 26 for supporting the window frame.
As shown in FIG. 2, a sealing process is performed to deposit a sealing glue 32 on the supporting platform 24. As shown in FIG. 3, a windowpane 40 is placed on the supporting platform 24 of the window frame 20 and by utilizing the fluidity of the sealing glue 32, the windowpane 40 is adjusted and repositioned against the positioning structure 26.
Next, the finished product of the liquid crystal panel covered with the windowpane 40 is moved to a device for ultraviolet treatment, in which the sealing glue 32 is solidified by the ultraviolet rays, as shown in FIG. 4.
The conventional methods often include the following disadvantages:
(a) An uneven force distribution will result when the sealing glue 32 pulls the windowpane at the supporting platform 24 and eventually influences the direction of the polarizing beams.
(b) After the sealing glue is deposited, the placement of the windowpane is hindered because the location of the positioning structure 26 is difficult to recognize. Additionally, overflow of the sealing glue must be prevented.
(c) Disposed near the edge of the groove area, the positioning structure 26 is an unsuitable chamfer.
(d) Some sealing glue will remain in between the windowpane 40 and the positioning structure 26 resulting in a less tightly attached windowpane. This has a negative effect on the overall yield.
(e) It is difficult to control the amount of deposited sealing glue 32. Deposits of excessive sealing glue 32 will cause overflow (shown in FIG. 3) and result in a dirty windowpane 40 or dirty dust cover 16 surfaces. Occasionally, the entire device will fail and become unfixable.
(f) The long duration of the sealing process and ultraviolet exposing process will influence the overall yield.